If This is
by NekoYokai
Summary: Akane runs away frome home due to a misunderstanding. A simple phone call changes all that. R/A WAFF. Based on the song If This is Austin.


A/N: My first try at a one shot. I think it's waffy. It is based on the song "If This is Austin." I don't know who wrote that song, but I'd be glad if someone told me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranm1/2, okay?  
  
If This Is.  
Akane drove alone in her VNW Bug. Today was the anniversary of the day she left Tokyo. Ran away was more like it. She had regretted that decision every day of her life, but she had, had to. The day she left ran through her mind.  
  
* * * * (Flashback)  
  
Akane walked to the dojo, and stopped as she heard voices.  
  
"Ukyou I need to tell you something." It was Ranma and he sounded dead serious.  
  
Akane's common sense told her to go, but the feeling of foreboding kept her in place. (Weird huh.)  
  
"Ukyou I love you, but..." That was as much as Akane heard before she fled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Present)  
  
'No use living in the past,' Akane thought to herself, but that didn't stop the pressure building up behind her eyes.  
* * * * * * * *  
Ranma was lying at home, staring at the ceiling. (sp?) He would not cry.  
  
He had promised himself that much. Soon after Akane had left Ranma had fallen deeper and deeper into depression.  
  
He could still remember the day she left.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * (Flashback)  
"Taidima," Ranma called.  
  
He was especially nervous because today he was going to deal with the fiancées. Well he had already dealed with Ukyou.  
  
She had been ecstatic when he told her he loved her, but that had changed the moment he had told her it was sibling love not the lover kind.  
  
Ranma saw Nabiki come out from her room.  
  
"Saotome," she started. It was in a cold monotonous voice that sent shivers up Ranma's spine.  
  
"What have you done to my sister?" now this took Ranma by surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I saw her come from the dojo crying," Nabiki said, "You've really done it this time Saotome, I heard her mumbling about a one way ticket to Kyoto."  
  
Ranma stared at Nabiki in numb shock for a moment. He could see all too clearly what was going on here.  
  
Akane had heard him say he loved her, and she felt pressured so instead of hurting his feelings she'd booked a one way flight to Kyoto.  
* * * * * * * (End flashback)  
Akane hadn't been seen after that. Ranma heard the phone ring breaking his chain of thought.  
  
He didn't feel like answering it so he let it ring.  
  
"Hello," The answering machine picked up.  
  
"This is Ranma Saotome's apartment I'm not here. If you're calling about anything that has to do with fiancée matters please contact the Tendou residence and ask for Mr.Saotome. If this is Shampoo, give it up I'm not interested."  
  
The machine continued in a softer voice, "If this is anyone else please leave your name and number and I'll try to call you back. I-if this is Akane, I still love you."  
On the other line Ranma heard someone drop the phone and hung up. Ranma was confused, but had too much on his mind to actually care.  
* * * *  
  
(Akane's Apartment)  
Akane stood in shock. She had decided to call her family and the Saotome's to see how they were doing.  
  
"Hello Tendou residence may I help you?" Kasumi had answered the phone, talked to her, told her all the news, and had given her Ranma's number, telling her to call more often, or better yet, come home.  
  
Now Akane just stood, thinking of what the answering machine had said. Now she had had some *real* thinking to do.  
* * * * *  
  
(Friday night with Ranma)  
Ranma wasn't home, but at a club where his friend had insisted he go.  
Ranma pretty soon got bored with everything, and even though girls asking you to dance every 10 seconds boosted his self esteem, it got old.  
Ranma returned home and checked his messages.  
  
"You have 3 new messages. You have 3 whole messages." The machine droned.  
  
"1. Ranma dude you are never gonna believe this I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! 2. Ranma Shampoo never give up you will be Shampoo's. 3. Hi Ranma it's Akane, c-call me at 678-9087."  
  
Ranma heard the last message, but it didn't fully register at first. 'Okay Akane at 678-90.. Akane?!!!!!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Akane's apartment)  
  
Akane walked around her apartment, fidgeting with various, random, items. She was very nervous about the phone call she sent. Bring  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Akane answered.  
  
At the other end she heard a faint voice. "H-hi Akane. I-it's me, Ranma."  
  
Akane's voice caught in her throat. "Ranma," she chocked out, "Do you really love me?"  
  
On the other line she could almost hear Ranma blushing.  
  
"H-hai Akane." He answered. Akane smiled a brilliant, sunny smile. "I love you to." She whispered into the phone, but Ranma heard every word, and to him nothing had ever sounded so sweet.  
A/n: My first waff. You like it? You hate it? Just tell me what you think.  
  
;) Akane-obsessed 


End file.
